toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Health in Tabi'atstan
Health in Tabi'atstan is affected by numerous factors, including cultural habits, the environment, and a universal state healthcare system. Since the conclusion of the Kazemostani Communist Revolution and the Tabi'atstani Civil War, there has been a general increase in health in Tabi'atstan. Major medical issues Smoking Write the first section of your page here. Alcohol consumption Illegal drugs Pollution Pollution is a major factor in the national health of Tabi'atstan, with air pollution in particular being a very serious problem. As a result of air pollution, several million Tabi'atstanis are thought to suffer from asthma. The government has set aside funding for placing filters on factory exhausts, but low quality petrol and imported car brakes continue to contribute towards health problems resulting from air pollution. Nutrition and fitness Diet, food ingredients, and junk food By the 1980s, obesity had become a serious concern in Tabi'atstan, a result of urbanisation and resultant consumption of soda, as well as excess carbohydrates and fats. In particular, children seemed to have a higher rate of obesity, with obesity being more prevalent among city children and less common among children living outside urban areas. In response to this, the Tabi'atstani government has implemented several policies to combat obesity, including placing 20% taxes on imported soft drinks and increasing prices of local varieties. The consumption of soft drinks is quite low in Tabi'atstan, with the average Tabi'atstani purchasing 26.67 litres of sugary drinks annually. Food safety The Tabi'atstani government places great emphasis on food safety, with food production being considered an issue of national security. The highest punishment for knowingly producing or selling defective food products is the death penalty, particularly if such actions result in fatalities. Physical fitness Healthcare Healthcare in Tabi'atstan is provided free of charge to citizens by the People's Healthcare Service, run by the Ministry of Health. The right to free, universal healthcare is enshrined in the 2003 Constitution of the USSRT, and almost all healthcare providers in the country are government run, with private hospitals and clinics being mainly limited to the field of beauty and cosmetic surgery. Family planning The Tabi'atstani government actively pursues a Two or Three Child Policy in regards to population planning. This is supported through various methods of encouragement such as a tax on childlessness, tax rebates for parents of one to three children, maternity packages, and other incentives. Tabi'atstani population planning enforcement is more relaxed compared with some other countries, and the state has never used systematic forced abortions or sterilisations to achieve family size goals. Getting permission for permanent contraception in Tabi'atstan is extremely hard, and the vast majority of applications for sterilisation procedures are rejected. Family planning policies in Tabi'atstan are promoted by the Tabi'atstan Family Planning Association, which also provides more general support in regards to sexual and reproductive health. Psychology Unlike in the Soviet Union, psychoanalysis was readily accepted in Tabi'atstan and did not come under government suppression, with Tabi'atstani officials arguing that although psychoanalysis had been developed under a bourgeois society, Marxism had as well, and as such this was not a basis for it to be considered a form of "bourgeois knowledge". The first Tabi'atstani psychoanalysts keenly followed the earlier works of Wilhelm Reich, and agreed with his notion that psychological activity has a tangible effect on material reality. However, his later works on biology and politics were endorsed by neither the psychiatric nor political communities of Tabi'atstan. Beginning in the 1970s, the Tabi'atstani security services began using psychiatry as a method to suppress dissidence by claiming that political dissent was symptomatic of psychiatric problems with the aim of discrediting political dissidents in Tabi'atstan. Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Health in Tabi'atstan